olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyna
"We have to know whether the goddess has brought us a new recruit...or if she's brought us an enemy to kill." Basics *Daughter of Bellona *Sister of Hylla *Character Facebook Background Canon History Reyna is the younger sister of Hylla and both of them are daughters of the war goddess, Bellona. She and her sister lived most of their lives on Aeaea, the island where the sorceress, Circe, had her spa built on. While Hylla worked as an attendant, twelve-year-old Reyna spent most of her time helping out in the back. Her life was easy and everything she wanted until the day Percy Jackson came to the island with his friend, Annabeth Chase. As one thing led to another, Annabeth wound up changing a cage full of guinea pigs to their original selves - the dreaded Blackbeard and his pirate crew. These ruffians proceeded to raid and destroy the spa, as well as the only home Reyna knew. Hylla took Reyna away from the island and the two sisters trained together for some time before coming up to California, where they said their goodbyes, as Reyna chose to go to Camp Jupiter. Leaving her sister to continue traveling, Reyna went to the Wolf House to train with the wolf-goddess, Lupa. After a couple months of training, Lupa gave her approval and sent the daughter of Bellona on to Camp Jupiter. Over the next four years, Reyna continued to train, showing a particular affinity for weaponry and leadership. She rose through the ranks and, eventually, became one of the two praetors for the Twelfth Legion. Her counterpart was Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. The two of them were expected to become close, but Jason disappeared only a month after becoming praetor. Much to the chagrin of the camp's augur, Octavian, Reyna chose not to take on a new counterpart, declaring that she would only chose a new praetor if Jason did not return by the Feast of Fortune. Over the months since Jason disappeared, Reyna has taken charge of the camp, leading to the best of her abilities, without a partner praetor. When Percy Jackson comes to camp, in the company of the goddess Juno, Reyna is shocked, remembering that he is one of those responsible for destroying her home four years previous. Though angry with Percy, she allows him to go to Octavian to see if he is truly a friend or a foe to the camp. Once he's allowed to stay at Camp Jupiter, Reyna takes him aside to try to persuade him into becoming her partner. He turns her down. Later, when Percy is chosen to go on a quest with Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, she tells him to seek out her sister, Hylla, in Seattle, giving him a ring that will prove that he is a friend of hers. Reyna knows that there is an army rising to attack Camp Jupiter and is hoping that her sister will send help. As the army comes to attack, Reyna leads the counter attack on her pegasus, fighting with all her strength to protect the camp. When reinforcements come and the battle won, Reyna is reunited with her sister and gladly takes Percy as her partner. She is one of the few that believe him that the Greeks are coming as allies, not enemies, and is relieved to hear that Jason is amongst those coming. Site History Reyna is currently taking most of the duties of the praetors on her own shoulders, despite the fact that she has a new partner in Percy. She is teaching the Greek demigod the duties they're meant to share, but things are going slowly. With the arrival of the other Greeks on the Argo II, things around Camp Jupiter have gotten rather hectic; they've had to accommodate the Greeks, giving them space on the camp grounds to anchor their ship and access to the bath house and mess hall. In addition, there's been an influx of new Roman recruits ever since the Greeks arrived. Reyna is spending much of her time investigating the newcomers to Camp Jupiter and organizing their introductions to the cohorts. With what little free time she has, Reyna has recently gotten the chance to reunited with her old friend, Marcus North, a centurion of the Second Cohort, where Reyna had been a member before her election to praetor. After the pink paint fiasco during the initial meeting of the Roman and Greek leaders, a chaotic Senate meeting and a rather short-lived reunion with Jason, the daughter of Bellona took refuge at Bombilo's coffee shop on the Via Principalis. This was where she was joined by Marcus and, after a talk over recent developments and Reyna's busy schedule as a praetor, the two of them arranged a match between them, to see who's training has done them better. For fun, they made a wager - if Reyna wins the match, Marcus will do anything she asks of him; if Marcus wins, Reyna has to go on a date with him. On Olympian RPG *'October 9, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG. Friends *Jason Grace - Former Praetor and son of Jupiter, they were expected to get close, but Jason disappeared before they got the chance. *Percy Jackson - Praetor and son of Poseidon. Reyna initially dislikes Percy because he destroyed her home, but she accepts him as the new praetor when he proves himself an ally. *Marcus North - A centurion of the Second Cohort and long-time friend to Reyna. Reyna gets along well with Marcus and enjoys his company. There may be a little more between them. Siblings *Hylla - The Queen of the Amazons and the full-blood sister to Reyna, she previously worked at Circe's spa, where she and Reyna lived before the island was razed to the ground by pirates. *Brian Wood - Reyna's half-brother and a recent addition to Camp Jupiter's ever-growing legion. *Leia Brandt - Her half-sister. *Ruth Ondrea - A Greek sibling, Reyna and Ruth have never met. Potential Suitors A rather interesting set of relations, as Reyna seems to garner a lot of attention from young men at Camp Jupiter. Whether she's entirely aware of it or not. *Jason Grace - Because of Jason's previous position as the second praetor to Camp Jupiter, he was expected to court Reyna, but when he disappeared, things seem to have changed for him. *Percy Jackson - Though Reyna is aware that Percy has a girlfriend, with his recent promotion to praetor, there are campers who may still expect Percy and Reyna to become close. *Marcus North - Already a good friend from the years Reyna stayed with the Second Cohort before becoming praetor, Marcus appears to be the most likely contestant to win Reyna's affections. *Lucius Darrow - A son of Mars, Lucius seems to be developing feelings for Reyna, despite already having for someone else. What might come of these developing feelings? Trouble, perhaps. Awards Signature Major Contributions *Reyna's player continues to make signatures for members of Olympian RPG, having started doing so under Nico's account. *On December 13, released the first volume of the Olympian RPG Fanmix. A second volume will be released in Spring 2012. Threads *Kitchen Raid - An incomplete thread where Reyna follows Ella after the harpy sneaks into the kitchens before dinnertime. *Praetors and Paperwork - An in-progress thread wherein Reyna is swamped with paperwork to officialize Percy's promotion to Praetor and is in desperate need of coffee. *The Other Son of Mars - When Lucius Darrow comes to Camp Jupiter, Reyna interrogates him to determine if he will go on to the augur or denounce him as a danger to the camp. *Here We Are - The Greeks arrive at Camp Jupiter and Reyna, as a praetor, is ready to greet them in the most democratic way possible. Until a certain duo of tricksters let loose a barrage of pink paint. *Two Camps, One Cause - The big meeting in the Senate House where the Greeks and Romans first try to settle what's going on. *Long-Awaited Reunion - After the big meeting in the Senate House, Reyna pulls Jason aside to find out just what has been going on for him since he disappeared from Camp Jupiter. *Five More Your Way - When a group of new recruits comes in, Reyna has to interrogate them and decide whether to send them on to Temple Hill or not. She also has a short discussion with one of them about a mission he was given. *Muster After the Fact - Wherein Reyna introduces a group of new recruits to the Cohorts. The recruits are sorted into various cohorts and given probatio status. *Coffee Break - An in-progress thread. Reyna, after the Greeks arrive to Camp Jupiter and the initial meetings are over, heads for Bombilo's coffee shop, where she's joined by Marcus North. *When Elephants Go Crazy - When Hannibal goes on a rampage, Clancy Ward and Jack Copperfield, with help from Reyna, bring a stop to it. Reyna proclaims that the two probatio demigods have earned their first stripe. Additional Information *Reyna has previously used Megan Fox and Anna Popplewell for a play-by, prior to the decision to use Troian Bellisario. There are some graphics that use the previous play-bys. *The idea that Reyna was in the Second Cohort prior to her election to praetor is strictly ORPG fanon. There is no canonical indication to which cohort Reyna belonged to. *On Facebook, Reyna adopted the last name Laurentia, in honor of Acca Larentia, the mortal-turned-goddess whom Lupa was based on. Category:Praetors Category:Canon Characters Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:(Female) People Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:People Category:Children of Enyo/Bellona Category:Olympian RPG staff